Just Let Me Die
by Sugarkitty7000
Summary: When their mission failed, Soul is determined to save Kid's life. Little did everyone know how this will effect Kid's future. I sucks at summaries, I know. Contains: male friendship, SoMa, Tsustar, PatLizKid
1. Wake up, please?

_A sound soul _

_Dwells with a soul mind_

_And a soul body _

**Soul's P.O.V.**

_Beep…beep…beep…beep. _This was the only sound I could hear in the white room called the Infirmary that me and everyone was in. We were all waiting. Waiting for our friend, Death the Kid, to wake -from what it seemed- his everlasting sleep. Liz and Patty left the room with Maka and Tsubaki from not being able to handle the sight of their beloved mister, Blackstar told them he will tell them when Kid wakes up. After that the sisters went with the other two to help calm down, leaving Blackstar and I in silence, waiting for the injured Shinigami to wake up…if he woke up. Honestly, I wanted to leave with them, seeing someone strong –and heir to the Shinigami throne- like Kid in the state he was in was heartbreaking. Kid had a mask covering his mouth and nose and a cord down in his throat so he could breathe normally while he had cords and needles attached to him almost everywhere. Long strips of bandages covering any part of him, a hospital gown hiding his broken ribs and bloody chest. His pale skin almost white as the sheets covering him, and a thick bandage covering his head with poor attempts of hiding the blood which everyone saw.

If only he was a bit quicker, if only he wasn't trying to save everyone asses for once… if only he was a better weapon partner.

_**Flashback~**_

"_I sense his massive kishin soul." Said my mister, Maka. "Keep a look out, ok?" Kid gripped his twin pistols and nodded. "HA! WHY DO WE LOOK OUT!? IT'S MENT TO BE BIG, RIGHT!? MAYBE IT'S NOT AS BIG AS ME BUT STILL! I'M SURE-!" Blackstar got cut off as Kid was smart enough to cover the big guy's big mouth. "Shut up, if he spots us before we spot it one of us-!" Kid hissed was also cut off as he saw the giant which Maka sensed earlier. The beast was bigger than what I hoped, it was at least 15 meters tall. A creep bloody smile covered his face as he saw us. The 'thing's' body was skinny so we knew it was weak, but still could take us all down if it wanted to. Its whole body was nude and thin. _

"_Too late, it saw us! Time to take its soul!" Maka yelled at us, as Kid and Blackstar followed her. Our plan worked well, since Maka wasn't as fast and strong like Blackstar or Kid, she cut the legs and ankles to slow it down while Blackstar distracts it and Kid attacks any part of the upper body. Soon it fell with a thud. We all thought it was dead so me, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki turned back to human to discuss who would eat his soul. None of us knew how close Maka was to it and all we heard was her scream. I turned to seen no Maka and the thing getting up. "MAKAAA!" I screamed knowing that wasn't going to do anything, that's when I heard Kid fly away on his skateboard. At first I thought Kid was running away but then I knew what Kid was doing, he was saving my mister._

_I watched in worry as Kid flew into the kishin egg's mouth, about 15 seconds later, we all watched Maka float down on Kid's skateboard without Kid, shaking and crying. I quickly grabbed her and cuddle her asking the question on everyone's mind. "Where's Kid?" _

"_H-he flew up where I w-was…" Maka paused, not caring about the tears flowing down her cheek. "I w-was about to be swallowed w-whole, when Kid threw m-me out….all I saw was Kid trying to escape but-but the 'thing' chewed him up and swallowed him…" Maka continued to cry as the rest of us stood in shock. 'Kid save her… for the cost of his own life.' I thought. I looked up to seen it running away. There was no way Kid is leaving us, not like this, not while his partners watching! "HEY, GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" I scream, turning my arm into a blade and running up towards it. There's no way I'm letting Maka near it again. "SOUL WAIT YOU IDIOT!" Blackstar screamed running after me holding Tsubaki in her Enchanted Sword mode. When we finally were under it, Blackstar and I fought it out of pure rage. _

_We killed it and the 'thing' fell on its back. I wasn't done with it yet, I was determined to save Kid. I started cutting its stomach while Blackstar yelled at me, "YOU CAN'T SAVE HIM! HIS DEAD, MAKA SAW IT!" I didn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it! Kid saved my mister killing himself. That's a bloody weapon's job! That was my job that I failed at! It wasn't going to let Kid die for my mistake! I was finish finally and jumped out the way as acid from the stomach flowed out._

_I saw Kid surprising in one peace. The state of him, however, wasn't good. His head had been chewed on a lot and hard as well showing blood going down his face. His arms, legs and neck were covered in red bloody bite marks. His chest was almost ripped him into two. I ran to him picking him up…Blackstar was right, he was dead. But there was one thing Blackstar wasn't right about, I could still save him. He's a Shinigami and I couldn't see his soul anywhere, meaning he still had a chance. "I'm running back to see if Stein can save him, go back to the others and tell them" Before Blackstar could protest, I ran off in hopes to save him. I can't let Kid die for my mistake, not like this. "You better fucking live Kid or I will kill you!" I hissed at him, knowing he would hear my words. _

_**Flashback ends~**_

I opened my eyes, I had been thinking of what happened again. The whole thing had been replaying in my head over and over again. I looked at Blackstar who looked away from me and out the window. Had he been staring at me?

**Blackstar's P.O.V.**

God Damnit Soul! Why? Why let Kid-kun live? I mean yes, Kid-kun is our friend and we need to do whatever it takes to save him, but who knows could affect him. For all we know, he could be in a world of pain right now. He could suffering and none of us would know. I saw Soul look at me causing me to look away, I don't think I could at his eyes right now. After all his eyes are red the same colour as… the blood of our friend. Soul sighed and ask, "Why are you so pissed off with me?"

"Oh, I don't maybe Kid is suffering without us knowing and you're the fucken reason why!" I yelled still not looking at him. "Hey! Kid saved Maka, there's no way I can sit by and watch him die for my mistake!" Soul yelled. I glanced over at him and yelled back at him "Liz and Patty can't be in the same room as him because you 'had' save him!"

"What if Tsubaki almost died by it!" Soul yelled at me. I looked at him with shock, what the hell did mean by Tsubaki almost dying from it? "What?" I question the idiot. "You heard, what if Tsubaki got swallowed by it? Would you save Kid? Would be able to handle her crying? Would you save Kid while thinking about what she witnessed?" I ran up to Soul and pushed him hard into the wall that he hit the wall with a thud, I cornered him so he couldn't escape. "Don't. Bring. Her. Into. THIS!" I hissed making my hand into a fist about ready to punch some sense into him. _"Souul...Blaackstar?"_ Both Soul and I stopped and looked over of the boy in bed with shock. That voice, it sounded sore, croaky and a bit like a dying snake. That voice…. was Kid's voice. Kid was finally awake.


	2. Don't do this again, got it?

**AN: Hey~! Hope chapter 1 of my story was good enough. I made some mistakes I know but I hope it was still readable. I got this idea from the song **_**I am living **_**by Kaai Yuki, and also **_**Just Let Me Die **_**by Hollywood Undead. I'm not too sure I'm going to be making a KidxReader fanfic but I might. I'm also trying my best not to do a yaoi fanfic because my friend and I are SoMa shippers so yeah,**

_A sound soul_

_Dwells with a sound mind_

_And a sound body_

**Soul's P.O.V.**

"_Souul...Blaackstar?" _As soon as I heard his voice, I felt Blackstar let his grip on my shirt go and his fist drop. I quickly walked towards Kid while Blackstar ran out the door to tell Liz and Patty that he was awake. "Kid?" I said. I looked at Kid, his eyes were open but dull and he laid in the same position when he was…dead. "How you doing?" I asked my friend as I stood next to his bed. "Thirsty…" He replied. Strange, he was never the type of person to give one word answers unless it was on a test or he was tired or pissed. I looked at him and saw his hands and feet shake, his eyes widen and tears go down his face.

**Kid's P.O.V.**

I woke up with my body in pain. "_What happened?" _I thought to myself. I heard voices yelling at the side of the room, I looked over to see Blackstar about really to punch the hell out of Soul. _"SOUL! BLACKSTAR! STOP YOU IDIOTS!" _That was what I wanted to yell out but it sounded like "Souul...Blackstar?"

"_Damn….my throat" _That was when I realized something was in my throat. It was a cord, everywhere I looked there was a cord attached to my body, my blood red body. "Kid?" I heard Soul say as Blackstar ran out of the room, where was that moron heading? Where's their partners? Wait, where's Liz and Patty!? Calm down Kid, Liz and Patty are strong… they're fine. I took in deep breaths as Soul walked towards me and asked "How you doing?"

"_Oh I don't know, my throat is in pain thanks to the cord. My whole body is covered in blood and needles. Take a stab in the dark of how I'm doing!" _I wanted to yell out but with a sore throat like mine its best if I didn't. So I stuck with just saying in a horsed voice "thirsty…" I tried to get up to go grab some water but I couldn't. I couldn't move if I wanted or needed to. That's when it hit me… I knew what happened, I remembered. I…I died, I died saving Maka's life. I remember throwing her out the thing's mouth and her screaming my name. I remember its mouth closing in on me, it chewed on every part of me with its hard, dagger-like canines. I remember blacking out when it chewed my head dozens of times. I died…That's when I felt myself crying. But it didn't matter because even I wanted to hide my tears, I didn't have the strength to move my arm…

**Patty's P.O.V.**

Blackstar told us that Kiddo-kun was awake. Me and sis were so happy that we stopped crying…well almost. Tsubaki-chan opened the door to Kiddo's room. I saw Kiddo-kun crying, why was Kiddo crying? Is Kiddo hurt? Did Soul-kun do something to hurt Kiddo's feeling? "I feel the tears in my eyes again big sis…Make them stop, please?" I asked big sis but I looked at her and she looked like she was going to cry, I don't want big sis to be sad too… I don't like when Kiddo or sis are crying, and don't if I can take Kiddo and sis crying at the same time. I grabbed sis's hand and cried a lot. I never knew I could be sad and wanted it to stop, but my happiness didn't matter right now, all I want is Kiddo-kun to happy and better. I never want anyone to cry. I don't know how to care of a crying Kiddo…

**Liz's P.O.V.**

Kid was crying, I never seen Kid cry besides the time the kishin came and Kid thought it killed Shinigami-sama. I felt Patty, sweet innocent Patty, grab my hand which caused me to look down to see her face in tears. Tears stung my own eyes seeing Patty crying, besides when we were out on the streets and she was just a baby and hungry Patty never cries nor felt as miserable as she does now. I knew I needed to be strong and not cry, for Patty's sake. I cuddled her and asked her "Do you want to see Kid? I understand if you don't but I'm going to, so do you wannna come with?"

"Y-yes" she answered back wiping away many tears as possible, she's too strong for a girl her age. I cuddled her kissing her the top of her head and walked both of us in. The others followed slowly. "Kid?" I asked, his beautiful eyes were closed while the tears flooding down his face. I put my hand on his ice cold hand and said "Kid, it's me, Liz. Don't cry please… look at me?" Kid opened his golden water-covered eyes and looked at us. "Liz…Patty" He said slowly in a horsed voice. "Yeah it's us" I replied to our injured mister. Kid looked in Patty's direction to see her in tears. I could tell him seeing Patty, his weapon partner who more like a little sister to him, like this broke his heart. I whispered in Patty's ear "You can hug Kid but be careful of his wounds". She nodded and hug Kid gently like I told her. "N-never do this a-again Kiddo, got it!? I don't like seeing you hurt and u-upset! It hurts me and sis a lot!" Patty told (well kinda yelled at) him. Kid's shut his eyes and replied "…understood…" I looked at him with tear-stung eyes. With my other hand I wiped away Kid's tears and joined in the hug. It wasn't til about two minutes later after that when Dr. Stein and Shinigami-sama walked in telling everyone get out for a minute or two.

**Stein's P.O.V.**

The students moved out, Elizabeth had to comfort her sister but besides that they all seem fine… well, fine after what I heard they when through. I walked in with Shinigami-sama to check on Kid's condition. "Hey Kiddo, how are you?" Shinigami-sama said, walking to Kid's side. Kid looked up at us and blinked, he eyes were duller…. Interesting. "Father…" He said in a horsed voice which was sore (by my guess at least) because of the tube down his trachea, that might be my fault. "Kid, it's me, how do you feel?" I question the younger Shinigami who look at me with tired eyes. He took a deep breath before saying "…sore". "Where?" I asked him. He responded with "everywhere". I look at the monitors to see how his heartbeat was, it was slower than normal but since he IS the future god of death it wasn't that big of a deal.

**Shinigami-sama's P.O.V.**

I wanted nothing more than my son feel better. Seeing him in such a state like this broke my heart. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. Stein looked up at me and said "Hold him down for a second, will you?" I nodded unaware about what Stein will do. None the less, I put my massive gloves on Kid's shoulders. Stein put on some rubber gloves and said, "Kid, I'm not going to lie this will hurt a bit, but the less you struggle, the quicker its out." Both mine and Kid's eyes widen as Stein took Kid's mask off and grabbed hold of the cord in his mouth. He was going to pull the cord out of Kid's mouth while he was awake.


	3. You will be ok, right?

**AN: hey guy~! I'm sorry I ended it like that, I couldn't think of anything else, but hey, less spelling mistakes so there's a plus. But yeah, last chapter was mainly getting (mostly) everyone's P.O.V. across. But this one will be a bit longer, K! **

_A sound soul _

_Dwells with a soul mind _

_And a sound body_

**Tsubaki's P.O.V.**

It's been about two minutes since Stein asked us out of the room. Patty's crying was calming down but she still cried, in fact I don't think I've ever seen Patty cry or even upset for that matter, I honestly didn't think it was possible. Liz tried to comfort her sister but at one point we all saw her break down in tears with Patty, which made Maka cry as Soul cuddled his mister kissing her at the top of her head. Blackstar stood in the corner away from everyone and just stayed in silence. I hated this so much, it feels like Kid already dead and we just got the news.

I wanted Kid to be fine, I wanted nothing more than him to be healthy and happy so everyone is happy. I felt tears in my eyes so I wiped them away so no one would know. After all, if I cried no one could comfort me besides Blackstar who looked like everyone was his enemy… Am I his enemy? I soon snapped out of my thought when I heard a noise. It sounded like a scream and throw-up sound mixed together, what was Dr Stein doing to Kid?

This made Patty and Liz cry more. I walked over to them and try to help them without crying, which was tough, but all I did was teared up a bit and told them "Kid will be fine, I know he will…"

**Shinigami's P.O.V.**

That sound, I swear, if doing this injuries my son horribly I will DISSECT STEIN! I looked at my son who panted, his breathing should be steady now… I hope. I ruffed my son's cute hair and told him how brave he was. I mean yes he killed many kishin eggs and only been scared by asymmetrical stuff but he's never been complete dead for five minutes and brought back to life before.

I looked at Stein who was writing something down on a piece of paper. I know he wasn't writing notes on Kid because it was messy writing, and I know messy writing when I see messy writing. Stein showed the paper to Kid and said "read out this whole sentience now". Kid took some time to read the paper, I couldn't help but to lean over and read it as well. The paper read "the quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog." Even though it last minute messy writing but it wasn't as messy as mine and was easy to read, Kid could read this.

"Quick Fox… Jumped…. Dog" Kid laid there, wide eyed at the paper as if he was trying his heart out on just reading that sentience. "Just as thought, Shinigami-sama, I would like to talk to you and the other students outside for a quick word please". I gulped and nodded, letting go of my beloved son's hand and walked out. This didn't seemed good one bit.

**Liz's P.O.V.**

Dr Stein walked out with Shinigami-sama, does this mean Kid's fine? Can we see him? Dr Stein walked up to was, telling us he needed to tell about Kid's condition. My gut told me that Patty and I are going to need tissues after this, well that and a hug from Kiddo. We all huddled around him, Soul holding Maka as if she would get taken away from him if he didn't hold her. Blackstar having his arms crossed as Tsubaki looked downed, Shinigami-sama next to Patty who held my arm and sniffling.

"As you all should hopefully know, Kid has been dead for five minutes or more and has been brought back to life as it wasn't his time yet." _What a great way to bring up a conversation Dr Stein! _I thought sarcastically in my head. "As for the question 'will he be ok?' I can tell you his health is fine, but there's a possibility that he might never acted like the Kid you all once knew" He continued, everyone looked with wide eyes at him. Kid not being Kid? No…

"What do you mean?" I questioned the screw-headed man in front of me. "His speech isn't what it was, he can only say two words without needing breath or pausing. As for his body itself, he can't move nor live without the 'needles' –as you guys say- in him"

"B-but you just said 'he is healthy'!" I hissed at him, first he tells me he fine then he says he isn't the Kid I know and love any more, he might as well tell me to punch him in the face. "He is healthy, his soul is fine but Kid himself might not ever be the same" He stopped talking to grab one of his bloody cigarettes. I rolled my jacket sleave up and my other one, to make it symmetrical, and walked to 'Dr' Stein. "You got some nerve to tell me and my little sister Kid never going to leave bed!" I walked up to punch to death until he MADE Kid better when I felt someone grab me. It was Patty.

"Please, I hurt a lot sis after what happened to Kiddo, don't hurt Stein" She said to me, looking almost she was going to cry. Poor Patty, a girl her age shouldn't be hearing stuff like this. Although if Patty could get through hearing this without beating the crap out of him, then I can as well. I'll do it for her, for Kid.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe my ears, I didn't want to believe it. Kid… not the same. Throughout Dr Stein's talk and Liz's rage on him, I couldn't help but to think this was my fault. I mean Kid saved me, if that was me who died in that 'thing'… I would be long gone. Yeah, I would be missed by many including my creepy father, my loving mother and Soul, but Liz and Patty wouldn't be this… this… broken. That's the word I was looking for, broken. Both girls have been through so much and shouldn't bare the weight of their mister in his state now. But at the same time, Soul also had a tragic past and also shouldn't bare the weight of my death.

I cuddled Soul a bit tighter, pushing that thought out of my mind as Dr Stein continued. "There is a possibility that Kid might walk again, it's slim but possible. But even if he can walk, he will never have the strength to go on a one-star mister mission. Liz, Patty, I hate to say it but you need a new mister" I looked at him in shock, how could say that and still be calm? I looked at Liz who opened her mouth but Patty was the first one to say what –I thought- was necessary.

"How. Dare. You. EVEN THOUGH KIDDO CAN'T MOVE DOESN'T MEAN HIS USELESS! HOW DARE YOU SAY TO MY SISTER'S FACE YOU BITCH! KIDDO IS ONE THE MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE IN THE WORLD TO ME AND YOU TREAT AS IF HE IS NOTHING MORE THAN A BROKEN TOY! HE WILL ALWAYS BE MY MISTER AND SIS'S AS WELL AND NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

Everyone stood wide eyed at the girl except Stein, of course. After a few pants from Patty, she ran away crying with Liz, in tears following her heart broken sister. Why would Dr Stein say that now, after he just told us all this? Dr Stein sighed. "Well, that went better than expected" he said, I guess he thought we would all kill him… I kinda wanted to after all he was being calm about it while we all just stood in silence through it. I was the one who spoke next. "Ummm, Dr Stein, if he can't ever go on missions again… then how can he be the next Shinigami-sama?"

"Well to be honest, he will never be the next Shinigami. But since that and the needles are the only thing keeping him alive right now we can't do anything. When the time comes, Shinigami-sama will take Kid's powers away and give them to someone worthy of the next Shinigami" Stein finished. Kid won't be the next Shinigami-sama? How can he say that?

I looked at everyone's faces. Soul's was shocked but calm, I think. Tsubaki was wiping her tears away and crying in her hands while Blackstar stayed the same way, arms crossed and staring at the floor, why isn't he trying to comfort her? Idiot. I looked at Shinigami-sama, but I couldn't see much since he had his mask on, but I'm sure he was in pain on the inside. After all, he will be stripping his son of his title "the new Shinigami-sama, God of Death" which would be rough. I just looked down, Kid and I didn't talk that much unless we were on a mission or a about a book one of us is reading and that sort of stuff, but I know how much he means to Liz and Patty. And I know how much Liz and Patty means to Kid, and just to watch something like this in their eyes is a nightmare. I wish we could help them, all three of them, somehow.

**Patty's P.O.V.**

Screw Stein, no, FUCK Stein and his stupid ideas. Don't care if his the one saving Kiddo's life, anyone could have save him and him be ok after. I continued running down the hallways, I don't know where to go. Home? No, I can't go home without Kiddo-kun! But where then, I can't go back there, not with nut-head there. I felt the water fall down my eyes as I pictured Kiddo's sad face before, he looked so sad, I don't wanna know how sad he will be when nut-head tells him we need a new mister.

"PATTY! WAIT!" I heard big sis yell to me, which made me trip, a fell down and slid on the floor a bit. This made me cry more, why? Why? Big sis stopped and kneed down to me. "Patty, you ok?" She asked, I shook my head. "Do you need a hug?" She said with her arms out, I jumped on to her and cried really loud, I think people heard me, but I didn't care. I wanted nothing more than this whole thing to be a nightmare, to wake to Kiddo-kun saying something smart like "I'm a Shinigami that will never happen." But it wasn't a dream, I was on the ground cuddling sis as Kiddo-kun was hurting all over. "Patty, I know you wanna see Kid, but it's been a horrible day and you're tried, let's just go home and-"

"B-but Kiddo-kun, we can't leave without Kiddo cause- cause" That's when big sis cover my mouth and help pull me off the ground. "We need rest Patty, I know home isn't home without Kid but at the same time I don't think it's a good idea to go back after you yelled at Stein" She does have a point, a HUGE point. "Besides, Kid would want us both in our bed asleep, not here." I finished crying and agreed to go home with her. All the way home she told me that I was really brave, but I think she was the brave one, she was there to comfort me through this when she needed it as well. Tomorrow I'll be good, be braver, and make Kiddo-kun and big sis giraffes!


	4. Do you need me?

**AN: Hey guy~! I'm sorry because not much happened but this is probably be a slow because most of this will be male friendship –not yaoi- cause they have feeling and they would feel deep emotion when they think it's their fault their friend if this stuff happens –even though getting chewed is never going to happen, I think.- And Kid is recovering as well which will take time, not a lot but also not in 3 chapters, I'll try to keep it interesting and less 'everything bad happens to Kid' as best as possible, K~?**

_A sound soul_

_Dwells with a sound mind_

_And a sound body  
><em>

**Soul's P.O.V.**

If I hear this happened to a guy in class, I would say something like "poor guy", but this is happening to my friend and I'm pretty much speechless. Stein told us Kid will never be the next Lord Death, how he will be just a normal human with weapons like Maka. I hugged Maka close as if I was proving to everyone that she's mine, I felt her turn and cry on my shoulder. I stroked her blonde hair.

"Oh and one other thing" Stein said, making everyone turn to him. "Soul, Blackstar, you two will be watching Kid day and night to make sure he's ok"

…

"WHAT!?" Was the only thing that came out Lord Death's, Blackstar's and mine mouth.

_Looking after Kid_

_You're kidding, right?_

**Kid's P.O.V.**

What are they talking about outside? I heard silences then screaming, them more silences than "WHAT!?" All I know is it's about me. I felt like walking over to the door to overhear their conversation, but due to my condition, it's not possible. All I can do is stare at the plain white ceiling and hear yelling from the other side of the door, and the clock going as well. The clock made it sound like I was dying slowly, counting the seconds down till my eyes closed never to open again.

_Tic tic tic _

The door soon finally open, I saw as everyone walked into the room, everyone but Liz and Patty. Where are they? Are they ok? What happened? I knew if I asked this questions, I would get no answers. Father walked to my bed and ruffed my black –asymmetric- hair and said "Hi hi hidy ho Kiddo! You ok?" His voice wasn't his usual-cheery voice, it was his normal voice, and he only talked like that around me because I disliked his other one when I was little.

"Good" was the only word I could say, my voice was sore but I felt like it was almost impossible to say one word though, is it going to be like that till the day I die? Father gently took hold on of my hand and stroked my –asymmetrical- hair with the other hand. I looked around the room to see Blackstar in the corner, arms crossed, Soul next to Maka, Tsubaki near Blackstar and Stein walking over to me.

"Kid, I have good news for you" "_Thank reaper that I'm going home, Liz and Patty will be pleased" _I thought to myself, I couldn't be more wrong. "Blackstar and Soul are going to taking care of you" "_WHAT!?" _Was what I thought but it came out more "W-what?"

"We talked over this but since I can't take care of you all day, all staff will be busy and you can't be left alone, I thought Blackstar and Soul will take classes off to take care of you and teach you. Maka and Tsubaki will teach more advice stuff and Liz and Patty will of course help out. But for the most part they will help you with your recovery."

Well, I knew I was going to die, but I never thought it would be because I'm stuck in bed while two idiots 'help' me.

**Soul's P.O.V.**

I know Kid pretty well, and if he could move and talk, he would be freaking out and begging Lord Death not to go through with this. When we first heard about this, I thought Stein was drunk while he pick us, but now I get it but still don't completely understand why Liz and Patty can't do it. He told us that we wouldn't be teaching him stuff like the Periodic table, we would be teaching him speech, the alphabet and stuff like that. Maka and Tsubaki would be giving him notes in class sometimes so he could try to talk formal and smart like he used to. And Liz and Patty would be helping out when they think they handle being with Kid, or stuff like that.

A while later, it was eight-thirty and everyone was getting hungry. So Maka told me she will make something for Blackstar and me at home. Blackstar said bye to Tsubaki and she said bye back, I'm not much of a love expect but this really messed the two up big time. Tsubaki left with Lord Death, who didn't stop playing with his son's hair until Stein told him to stop which got him a reaper chop.

Minutes later, Stein left when Maka came back. She made us some simple rice balls, Tsubaki told how to make it and how it was Blackstar favourite dish. Maka fed Kid as well who wasn't happy about it. Maka treated him like he was five years old, but she was happy and laughing which made me laugh. Every cool guy would love her laughs.

"Well I would just say 'night' but I would see you tomorrow morning so see ya at school, Mr Cool!" Maka said, grinning like an idiot, a cute idiot. I smiled and said "Yeah, see ya tomorrow Lady-Readsalot!" She waved and said "Bye Blackstar! Bye Kiddo, get well soon, okay!?"

"See ya Maka" Blackstar said, he was in a better mood thanks to her. "Bye, thanks" Kid said in his horsed voice. Maka hugged me and I kissed her forehead causing her to blush. She soon left and it was just us guys to watch Kid. Wait, I just realized something. Me and Blackstar are going to watching Kid sleep! Holy crap that's messed up and straight out weird.

**Liz's P.O.V.**

It was ten at night and I finally got Patty to sleep, Kid would usually read a story to her because –in her words- she loved hearing Kid's voice as she slowly goes to sleep. I wasn't tired yet so I walked downstairs and sat in front of the TV. Nothing was on besides horror movies, huh funny, if Kid were home we would watch one together on TV and he would tell me how if I watched one with him that I could paint his nails anything I wanted. I would always agree because when I watched horror movies with him, I felt safe in his arms. But he wasn't here, but the horror movie wasn't scary to me. Maybe that's because I already saw my biggest fear, Patty and Kid suffering.

I turned the TV off since it only brought memories of Kid, and walked upstairs. I wasn't tired but at the same time it was best if I get some sleep. I stopped walking, why, because I was in front of Kid's room. The door was closed so I opened it, it was empty. I half expected Kid to be here, half knew he might never come home. Tears filled my eye and I quickly wiped them away. Our beloved meister is gone, not here. I walked to his bed to see it neatly made. I sat on the bed, I felt tears run down my face as I suffered in silence remember what Stein told us. "_Liz, Patty, I hate to say it but you need a new meister" _I wonder if Kid heard the news yet? How is he? Would he be awake?

I looked at the black pillows on the bed, it was black like Kid's beautiful hair. I soon placed the two pillow next to me, one under the covers, the other pillow half under the covers and half above it. I got under the covers and laid next to pillow, trying to think the pillows were Kid.

"K-Kid, I miss you t-too much… Please come back home" I sobbed out. I cried into the pillow so much that I fell asleep in my own tears. Who knows, this will be a nightmare. Tomorrow I will be in own bed or next to Kid.

**Kid's P.O.V.**

It's ten, Patty should be in bed by now and Liz should be watching a horror movie… With me. Liz is scared of horror movies but she's only a little jumpy when she watches it with me. Is she watching that now? Or is she asleep? Did she lock up the house? Is Patty asleep?

Thoughts of them ran though my head making it impossible to sleep. Soul and Blaackstar were in the room. Blackstar fell asleep already, who knew he sleeps talks about Tsubaki and big of a 'star' he is. Soul was trying to stop laughing at him, I swear once I can move, I will kill them. I wonder how their partners are doing. Is Maka with Blair or is she home alone? Is Tsubaki alright now?

I sighed I closed my eyes in hopes that I will sleep tonight, if there's a point of sleeping tonight. If Liz and Patty were here now they would tell me everything will be ok. They would tell me to not give up.

I couldn't stop thinking about them. Why can't they be here? I need them now. I feel so alone, I feel like they can't look at me. Will they visit? If this is a nightmare, wake me up now. I want to wake up, so I can run in their room and cry in Liz's arms and tell them "I love you both, don't ever leave me." I finally fell asleep, dreaming of Liz and Patty with me. All I knew is I cried myself to sleep, because tears was all I could feel besides the sorrow of my beloved weapons never seeing me again.

**AN: NO! I ENDED IT SO SHORT AND SO SAD! I'm sorry please don't hurt me. Next chapter will be longer but I was listening to **_**When you're Gone **_**by Avril Lavigne and I was like "hey, let's do this and that~!" and now I think I'm going to cry in the corner. I will try to do more interesting and less 'Kid is never moving', K~!? BYE MEOW~! **


	5. He wouldn't, would he?

**AN: Hey~! I have nine followers, seven favourites and six good reviews. Thank you so much, although if I tell Kiddo-kun about this, he would be depressed –since there's no eights-. In this chapter I'll give you a little time skip and also a song you might wanna listen to~! It's called **_**Naraku no Hana **_**from Higurashi anime –or it can be Higurashi second opening. Back to business. In some later chapters I will try to do a bit more SoMa, TsuStar, and PatLizKid, K?**

_A sound soul _

_Dwells within a sound mind _

_And a sound body_

**Soul's P.O.V.**

It's been a little over two weeks since… the ancient happened. Me and Blackstar were getting the hang of taking care of Kid. His speech was getting better, he sounded better too. But he was mad that he couldn't speak 'formally' yet. Although he still can't move at all, which pissed him off. Maka and Tsubaki always came to visit after school, telling us how Stein almost dissected Ox for hitting on Kim in the middle of class and that sort of stuff.

As for Liz and Patty, they would visit from time to time but even then that was for about two minutes or less. I could tell from the way he acted after the visit that Kid not only misses them but felt alone after, like we locked in a dark room and never opened the door again. Maka told me that Liz and Patty are scared to tell their meister the fact that he will never be their meister again and that's why they avoid them. I understand, but that still doesn't give them a reason to never see Kid.

"Soul?" I snapped out my thoughts and turned to Kid. "Yeah, what's up?" I asked him. "Where did that idiot? I haven't seen him all day" I was going to ask 'which idiot' then I knew he was talking about Blackstar.

"Oh Blackstar? He went for a walk around the school, ya know, to say 'hi' to Maka, Tsubaki" I was going to say 'Liz and Patty' as well but thought best if I didn't. Kid looked out the window and said, "Oh ok." I sighed and got back to what I was meant to be doing, doing the quiz Stein gave the class. Since both Blackstar and I were taking care of Kid, we would skip all of our classes but get tests and stuff like that. It pissed me off but Maka would help me out, which was cool of her.

"Your star is back!" Blackstar yelled, great, just what I need to walk in. Why not Maka, why?

"How are Liz and Patty?" Kid asked bluntly, Blackstar looked surprized at Kid. So he did talk to them? How the hell did he know that? I told he might be talking to Maka and Tsubaki but… I don't even know. Blackstar open his mouth but Kid spoke, "Don't try telling me you didn't speak to them, I know you did, now answer my question, how are Liz and Patty?" He hissed at him. "They say they're alright but I think they miss you-"

"Don't lie to me, I know they couldn't care less even I were dead" Kid finished. I didn't know what to say to that, same with Blackstar. So for the rest of the day, we stayed in silence. It wasn't till the bell rang that me and Blackstar left, we told Kid we will be back.

**Kid's P.O.V.**

Alone, that's the meaning of my life. I was never meant to have friends in the first place. Father told me if I friends then I would have to watch them die as I live on for God knows how long. Maybe Liz and Patty not coming back is God's way saying my father is right. Even when I see them, all they want is to leave the room. Soul and Blackstar left about two minutes ago. I wonder if my tears will dry before the comeback. I heard they door open, how are they back that fast. But it wasn't them.

It was Liz and Patty.

**Liz's P.O.V.**

It feels like years since last we saw Kid, but it was just about eight days ago since last we seen him. I saw him in tears as he looked away from us. I guess we dissevered it. I have been avoiding seeing Kid for as long as possible, mainly cause it hurts us to see him. But Soul told me what he said today which made me drag Patty here. I walked over to him and said,

"Kid, I'm sorry about the last few days. I hate see you like this and both me and Patty find it hard to leave you here after. I can't for your forgiveness but can I ask you to forgive Patty. I choose not to see you, Patty just followed"

Kid looked at me with the same face he had when we walked in. His eyes were dull but not lifeless, just miserable. I was the only one to blame for this, it's not Kid's fault he's like this. I shut my eyes and cried and started blaming myself in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I was being selfish and didn't want to see you in pain. I should be here by your side but instead I'm running away. I deserve to go back on streets." I continued this until I felt a shaky hand on my face. I opened to see Kid in tears and his hand touching my face, h-he can move!?

Kid looked at me with his glowing yellow eyes filled with tears and said, "I forgive you, now please stop talking about yourself that way, you sound lot like me when I have a fit over symmetry" He finished, trying to smile. I cried and hugged my meister, who I missed since that day he got himself in here. Patty soon joined the hug and we all cried together.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

A few minutes ago, Soul told me what he and Blackstar did. They told me how Kid felt and that they told Liz and Patty and how Liz dragged Patty to see Kid. And now me and Tsubaki were peeking through to see them all together again, happy but in tears. I couldn't help but smile, I saw their souls connect again. Strong like before. Although I remember Kid didn't get the news yet, that he will no longer be a meister nor a Shinigami, Shinigami-sama still haven't thought of a way to tell him yet.

I walked in with Tsubaki, I smiled at them and they smiled back. A few minutes the other two came back with Crona. We talked the rest of the day away, like nothing happened, like everything was normal. It wasn't till Patty started yawning that I realized how late it was. Everyone but the boys were leaving. I kissed Soul bye and walked off, Blair wasn't going to be home, she was with Papa tonight. I was going to be alone tonight… again. I sighed and continued to walk home. I missed Soul being at home but at the same time I understand, I mean Kid is recovering and he has to take care of him. But still, I love him… I mean miss him.

**Blackstar's P.O.V.**

I could tell Kid was proud of the big star today. His stupid smile didn't wipe off his face until he when to bed. Soul and I were sitting in the room, in silence since his 'highness' needs beauty sleep. I was bored so I got up and walked out, this was boring and the great Blackstar was hungry. I continue until I felt something grab my arm, it was Soul.

"Where are you going?" He asked, looking at him as if I did something wrong. "Somewhere with food and games, this is boring your god. I wonder if Tsubaki is in bed or having dinner yet." Shit, did I say that out loud? I guess I did by Soul's grin.

"Tell ya what? We will go get food and tomorrow we will set up an Xbox or something." Soul said, keeping his grin.

"HELL YEAH NOW YOU'RE SPEAKING GOD!" I yelled. Me and Soul walked towards to a café somewhere out of the school.

**Kid's P.O.V.**

_I woke up from my dream to see that I was alone. "Soul! Blackstar! Where are you morons!?" I called, no reply. I sigh and try to sleep again until I heard a smash. What were they doing? I wanted to see what was going on but my legs couldn't. I soon heard a scream, Liz's scream. My eyes widen, I-I had to something! Fine out what the hell is going on! I tried to move but failed. I jumped when something smashed through the door, Liz and Patty. Patty was covered in blood and also in Liz's arms unconscious, Liz was also in blood but she was wide awake. _

"_KID! HELP US!" She yelled, but before I could reply. Soul ran through the door, licking his lips when he saw Liz and Patty, did he do this? Soul ran towards Liz with his bladed arm and grabbed her. Liz screamed again, what the hell was going on? Why is he doing this!? _

"_KID SAVE PATTY, I DON'T CARE IF YOU CAN'T SAVE ME BUT LOOK AFTER HER!" Liz looked at me with eyes in pain and sorrow. Before I could move –even though all I can move is an arm, but even that's almost impossible to do- Soul looked at Patty and silt her in half. I looked at my younger weapon with confusion, sadness and shock with eyes covered in tears. Liz was speech until she saw me. _

"_HOW COULD YOU!? SHE WAS YOUNG AND SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! DEATH THE KID, I HATE-!" Before she finished Soul…killed her. _

I woke up in at state of shock and panic. The room was just like my dream, it had no Blackstar and… Soul. I tried to calm myself down, telling myself it was dream, Soul would never hurt my weapons, and Liz is at home with Patty asleep. It worked until I heard a smash, I felt the colour on my face drain. How is this happened? I try moving but I could only move my right arm, which gave me an idea.

I grab the side of my bed and dragged myself towards it. Then I pushed myself up in a sitting position -which hurt like hell-. I pushed through the pain and grab the pole which hold the IV fluid in and stood up. Well tried to at least, I fell on my knees. But I soon got up again and slowly started to walk. My legs wobbled while I walked, making me crash into many things. The room was soon a giant mess, I sighed and walked –well wobbled- out of the room.

Dream or not, I had to check on Liz and Patty, as their meister it is my job to make sure nothing happens to them. I continued to walk, thinking about my nightmare, what Liz said… would she ever say such things to me if that ever did happen? Tears stung my eyes just from thinking about it.

**Soul's P.O.V.**

"God damnit Blackstar, why did you break the vase?" I hissed at my blue haired friend. "It's dark! I can't see shit!" He hissed back at me, I could still here the sound of the smashed vase through the halls of the Shibusen. If Kid wakes up by this and freaks out, I will personally hit Blackstar at the back of his brainless head. We continued to walk to the Infirmary quietly, I yawned so much my jaw started to hurt. I was tired and wanted my bed back but I still had a bloody job to do so that's sucks.

We finally got to the room and walked in quietly to- "HOLY SHIT WHERE IS KID!?" I yelled, the room was a big mess and Kid wasn't here! If Lord Death were here and saw this, my head would have been reaper chopped by now. "WE HAVE TO FIND HIM BEFORE ANYONE ELSE DOES!" I shouted, pointing out the obvious. "Wait! Don't you see!? Kid got kidnapped!" He could be right, Kid can't walk and the room is messed up.

"We need to get going before it's too late!" I told Blackstar, who nodded and followed me. We ran up the hall towards the entry when we saw a wobbly figure. It was Kid, Blackstar ran to Kid and I followed. Kid looked like he got hit by a train. He was sweating, wobbling, panting, he looked tired, he couldn't stand straight and he looked like he was going to collapse any second.

"Kid what are you doing?" I asked the young Shinigami. Kid looked at me with wide eyes as if I killed someone and I asked him 'can I kill you next?' Soon he eyes rolled and he almost dropped dead on the floor, luckily Blackstar caught him just in time. Blackstar stood back up holding Kid bridal style, he started walking and I follow with the pole-thingy -that was attached to Kid- in my hand as it drag along the floor. Kid started to come around as we walked.

"Stop, I need to check on Liz and Patty" He struggled to say.

"No you don't, I don't know why the hell you 'need' to see them now but they're fine. I promise" Blackstar said looking straight ahead, walking back to the room. When we got there, Kid was asleep again and Blackstar put him back in bed. Soon Blackstar fell asleep on the floor while I stay awake. I couldn't help but think about the way Kid looked at me back there. Was he… scared of me? I'll ask him in the morning.

**AN: This chapter was LONG! Sorry about the wait, my short school holidays are over and I'm drowning in homework again! WHY!? But hey, this was long –even though nothing much happened- I will doing exciting chapters, well I hope at least. Thanks for all the support and likes~! See ya next time, K~!?**


	6. You mean home, don't you?

**AN: Hey~! How are you guys, still enjoying the story? That's great~! Well, I don't much to say besides updates will be a bit slow –thanks to school- besides to get the feels for this chapter, listen to **_**Lost Along The Way**_** by John Nordstrom. Also I keep forgetting to this but I'll start now.**

_**I do not own anything or anyone besides the story, K~?**_

**Anyway, see ya around, K~?**

_A sound soul_

_Dwells within a sound mind_

_And a sound body_

**Shinigami-sama's P.O.V.**

_I could feel it, every little bit. The pain my own son. As a Shinigami I can see all around Death City and understand how people feel. But since I have a son, we are bonded, I can feel him even when his out of my city. I could see his nightmare, every little bit of it. I saw the death of Patty, the cries of hatred from Liz and Kid's helpless body lying in bed as he witnesses the dream itself. And I couldn't save him from it. _

I woke from my nightmare, correction, from Kid's nightmare. That hasn't happen since he was six. Humm, I remember how his terrifying nightmares creped me out a bit, and how he would run into my room and tell as if I didn't know. I soon also remember how happy he was when I told him he could sleep with me. I smiled at the memory of my little boy.

I soon got out of bed and got my suit and mask on. Yes, I do sleep in pyjamas instead of my suit, that's way too uncomfortable. I walked to the big mirror in the middle of my room and wrote the number of the school, well, my number. I waited a while until Stein finally picked up.

"Morning Shinigami-sama" He said, in his normal mood. "Morning Stein, have you checked on Kiddo yet?" I asked in my normal cheery voice, I was honestly worried about Kiddo, but I shouldn't show anyone besides Kid. Stein informed me that he hasn't but Blackstar and Soul are with him still. I nodded and told him that I will be at the Academy soon to check on him.

I finished breakfast and started walking to my school. I worried about him the whole walk here. I was wondering how he was, if his ok, and mainly how bad this dream is?

Soon I was here at my school and walked to the infirmary. I saw Soul outside of the room with his arms crossed. What in grim reaper's name is he doing outside? Is Blackstar being himself again? I walked up to him and asked him about the topic.

"I have no idea, he's been jumpy with me since last night." Soul said as he looked up at me. Strange, but at the same time I had a pretty good idea why. "Well Evans, any idea why?" I questioned, if I heard his idea of the story it might help, I think. He shook his head and said, "Na, I just went with Blackstar to get some food when we came back Kid was walking around." I think he was saying something else but I reaper chopped him so I wasn't sure.

"Owwwww, what was that for?" He moaned out. "I told you NOT to leave him!" I told him in a pissed voice, wait… Kiddo could walk? I look down at my student and began to speak again.

"Evans, you can go home" He looked up at me, rubbing his head. "Why? Don't you trust me anymore?" He said, calm but confused.

"You and Blackstar looked after Kid better than what I thought, and from the sounds of it, he almost fully recovered. I can take care for him now, I also miss him quite a bit as you could imagine. And besides, I can tell you miss being around your meister." I finished, Soul sat up and grinned at me. "It's that obvious?" He replied, I nodded saying "Everyone could tell."

Soul stood up and thanked me. I opened the door and walked into the infirmary, which made Kiddo jump, he probably thought I was Soul. "Morning Kiddo, morning Blackstar" I said in my normal cheery voice, "Morning Chichiue" Kid replied.

"Sup Lord Death" Blackstar said quietly, well, his quietly, which normal talking to NORMAL people. I walked up to Blackstar and reaper chopped him. "Owwwww, what was that for?" He asked.

"Soul told me what happen last night, about leaving Kiddo alone when I told you two NOT to" I said, stern but a bit cheery. Blackstar stayed laying on the floor for a while, I think I hit him too hard, oh well. "Blackstar, even though you disobey my orders, you still did a good job of taking care of my son while his recovering. I thank for that and send you home now" Blackstar stood up, sharing the same confused look like Soul.

"Really? Why?" He question.

"Like I said, you and Soul took care of my son. And from what Soul told me Kid is almost fully recovered. As for that, I will take care of Kiddo for now on." Blackstar thanked me and ran off to class. The loud mouth assassin must have missed Tsubaki like how Soul missed Maka. I turned to my son, Kiddo, who looked out the window and said, "I know, about you being in my dreams again." Well, that came out of nowhere, but either way, I was going to bring it up sooner or later.

"Kiddo, I don't do this just because I stalk my son, when your soul is disturbed by whatever reason, I appear in your night terrors or see things through your eyes" I said, it was true, much like how my son could sense if I was in trouble. It's a Shinigami thing.

"So do you know why I had that dream?" He asked, still not looking me in the eye. I signed at my son and walked towards him, pulling my mask off, I know he likes me more without it. I sat next to my son and stroked his soft but greasy hair. "Kiddo, if I knew I would have come quicker so I made sure it never happened again. But sadly no, at least not really."

"What do you mean by 'not really'?"

"I have a theory, you see, maybe your weakness is getting to you" I told Kiddo, who was finally looking at me.

"How so? If this is MY fear, then how come Soul is killing my partners? Why isn't it Asura or the kishin egg that nearly killed… me?" He questioned.

"Well, like I said it's a theory. But I believe you're afraid of being weak in the state you're in, it's impossible to save anyone. You're scared of your friends dying next in front of you as all you can do is watch, you think their hate you for that fact of you thinking you're useless. So, do you think that's somewhat arcuate?" I waited for a second or two for a response, none came. I looked down at my son "Kid?"  
>I saw his face in tears, that's when I knew I was right. After all, even a reaper fears many things, our fears however are realistic… most of the time. I gave Kid sort of a sad smile. "Ohhh Kiddo-kun, it's ok, they don't think that of you" I said a few times to my son, hugging him and rubbing circles on his back. I wanted to be in tears myself, but Kid needs me more now than ever, I won't cry.<p>

"How can I be the next Shinigami if I can hardly get out of my own bed!?" My son screamed and cried out. I stayed silences for this whole scene broke me, I still haven't told him. He doesn't know. Not yet, but when he does, I don't know if I can ever be anything like a father to him again.

**Liz's P.O.V.**

We heard everything, we were all outside the door, listening to Shinigami-sama's and poor Kid's talk. We heard the nightmare, we heard his theory, and we heard Kid's cries. We all knew that he doesn't know. Not yet. We all know that Shinigami-sama knows we're outside the door, listening in on the conversation. Maka was in tears, so was Tsubaki. The boys were quiet but worried about Kid as well. As for me and Patty, all we did was watch Kid's nightmare slowly coming true. He doesn't know about what's going to happen to us, he doesn't what's going to happen to him. I walked off, if I stay any longer I would be in tears next. Patty turned and quickly followed my pace.

"Sis, where you going?" She asked. "Back to the mansion." I quickly replied back at her. I could feel her look at me confused.

"You mean home, don't you?"

"No, Patty, that's not home anymore. We're moving out" I said. Patty stood still with shock across her face. "W-why?" she said in pain.

"If we stay when Kid finds out about… us and him. He will be in more sorrow and pain if we stay. So we can't stay. Until we find a new place, we'll stay at Maka's place." I said while tears of anger, pain and sorrow rolled down my cheek. "B-but home?" She whispered.

"Patty, I'm sorry but it's for Kid's sake. When finds out about him no longer being a reaper and the fact he will never be strong enough to be our meister again, his world will crumble. And us staying… will break his only piece of sanity he would ever have left" I finish. I turned back to cuddle Patty as she was almost in tears. I looked back at Kid's sobbing body, which was still being hugged by his father. I'm sorry Kid but… this is goodbye. For good this time, I'll miss you more than you'll ever know. We both will.

**AN: SAD ENDING AGAIN!? I NEED TO STOP THIS! But I still hope you like this~! If you listened to the song I promise you will be in tears. Next chapter will be more about Kid's recovery with his father and THE SHIPPING COUPLES! Because my friend says I'm too depressing. Anyway I wanted this one to be like sad father-son thing but then I thought of this. I kinda regret it but at the same time if you bros like this I WILL CONTINUE THIS SORTA STUFF~! **


	7. Your better, are you?

**AN: Hey guys~! Thanks for all of the support! This story is amazing and I plan on keeping it that way! Last chapter was so far my most depressing one but yet my best chapter, well, I'm only thinking this cause my friend told me it was her favourite chapter. Anyway, this chapter is going to be about Kid gaining full recovery. I think I might do some coupling as well but yeah, I'm not sure. This chapter is based off the episode 2 (Season 4) of Legend of Korra.**

_**I do not own anything or anyone besides the story, K~?**_

_A sound soul_

_Dwells within a sound mind_

_And a soul body_

**Kid's P.O.V.**

It's been three months, three months since I died. It had only been ten weeks since Soul and Blackstar left father and I. However, they still visited from time to time, but for the most part I was with father only. I never see Liz and Patty anymore, every time I question about how they are or their whereabouts, Maka looked down and Soul would avoid the question and move on. Father tells me they're still at school but that's it. I closed my eyes and sighed, thinking about times when I was with everyone, laughing. But all of my fantasies never last for I would have to wake up to be by myself again.

"Kid, I got your bath ready, I'll help undress you." I heard father say, I still couldn't move. Well, I could, but I was in pain when I moved an arm or leg. I sighed as father took my shirt and pants off. Soon I only had a towel around my lower body and father carried me to my bath. I hated this, I rather have the number seven written on my face by Blackstar than this. Father slowly dropped me in the warm tub and grabbed the bar of soap.

"This reminded me of when you were little, always needing me to clean you up. And how you always got the soap in your eyes, it was cute when you cried and complained about it!" Father said, trying to cheer me up, obviously. I didn't make a move though, didn't even look at him. Father stopped scrubbing my back and looked at me.

"Look I know what it like… to go through a traumatic experience, and I promise you if you delicate yourself to getting better, you will"

"That's what I want, more than anything" I said to father.

"Then try this, try moving your bug toe, nothing else besides the toe." I nodded and did as told. I focused everything I had on moving my toe. After a while, my toe twitched a bit. I… moved, and it didn't hurt. This was enough to bring a small, half smile on my face.

"Good job, it worked!" My father said, with his smile covering his whole face. It really did work. I was going to get through this. I know I will, I will walk without pain again. I will fight with Liz and Patty by my side. I will become Shinigami!

_~Next Morning~_

I was holding all my weight up, it hurt, but only a bit. Father said we were going to try walking. Well, I was anyway. I was worried, after all, how can I be a Shinigami if I can't even walk. Unnecessary thoughts were running in my head. I was getting panicked when I haven't done anything yet.

"Try picturing yourself walking, not running, just walking." He said, not in a cheery or scary voice. His normal human-like voice, he thought it would be best for him to talk like that now since I loved it when I was younger.

I was already sweating and all I was doing was moving a foot, which hurt only a bit. I bit my lip, trying as hard as possible when I remember it, my death. The memory was in my mind, it was quick but painful to remember. In fact, now just remembering it was enough for me to tumble down. Father quickly ran by my side. Damnit, why, why now?

"It alright, you're alright. Your mind and body still think you're in danger but you're fine. Try not to think about it, overcome it and we'll try again."

"I'm done for the day" I said, I didn't feel like talking to him. After all, I was nothing more than his failed child. Father sat me up in a wheel chair again. It was obvious he wasn't done, not yet.

"When you're ready" he said. All I did in response was sigh and say, "What's the point? I been this way for THREE months, and I can only move my legs a bit!"

"I know you're frustrated but-"

"Of course I'm frustrated! I die for a few minutes and I can't move, I can't cook for myself, dress myself or anything for that matter! And in the meantime, my friends are somewhere doing MY job protecting the world while I'm stuck here with you!" I yelled at him. I soon realized what I said and quickly apologised to father. I hid my face in my hand, god I'm an idiot.

"It's ok, let your anger flow like water." He said, walking over to me and kneeling down to my size.

"I don't know why this is happen to me. I should be the next Shinigami but I'm nothing more than an ill patient."

"Kid, I know you feel like you'll never be better, and how you think your friends feel about you. But I'm telling you I had to go through many things like this. In fact, I my greatest test I had to overcome was when I was drowning in Holy Water (1). I manage to swim out but I couldn't do anything for almost a year. That's how Asura came into the picture. I took the pain away, which meant having part of my soul removed, and that made him, well that and my madness. Anyway, my point is if I could do it, then so can you" He finished.

My father's little speech gave me the courage to try again. He helped me on the poles and I gripped them both tight. He walked to the other side and said, "Close your eyes and picture yourself walking towards me." I nodded and did as told. I remember a time when I was eight, and father came home. I pictured me walking to him like father said.

"Can you see it?" He asked. I nodded once more to him. My eyes still shut.

"Now, take your first step" I slowly moved my foot on the ground. Slowly listening to father, soon I took one whole step. Then my next, and the next. I winced at every step, it did hurt but only a bit. I opened my eyes to see I was halfway there. But I fell, not on my knees but I was about to. No, I wasn't I got this far. I'm not giving up now. I got up and continued, I walked a bit faster until I got to father. When I did, I cuddled him. I finally did it, I walked once again, with almost no pain. I was recovering faster than I thought.

_~Days Later~_

**Tsubaki's P.O.V.**

Shinigami-sama said Kid had something to show us. We were confused but happy, I mean, Kid really never asked for visitors, even if he was lonely and in need of friends. We all walked towards the room Kid had been in, well, all but Liz and Patty. They still haven't found a place and still refused to see Kid. I don't know how Kid will ever take the news. I need stop thinking about this. Kid is showing us something important, I can't be upset about the future.

We walked to the room and Maka knocked. Shinigami-sama opened the door and invited us in.

"Where's Liz and Patty?" He asked.

"They still saying it's for the best" Soul replied, Shinigami-sama just nodded. He knew the whole story about Liz and Patty moving out but still haven't told Kid, not yet. I looked around the room not to see Kid in sight, did he get kidnapped? Maka, Soul and Blackstar got the same idea and looked at Shinigami-sama, who smiled without a mask covering his face. We weren't too surprize by that fact since he didn't wear it when looking after Kid.

"Kid, they're here." Ok, this is getting confusing, if Kid is here where is he?

"Hey, long time no see." We all looked shocked at Shinigami-sama when we heard that voice, Kid's voice. We all turned to see our friend, on his legs, walking. Not a wince of pain on his face or in his voice. He continued walking towards us with his hands in his pocket, he wasn't wearing the hospital gown anymore, he was wearing his usually black and white suit with the skull, instead of a tie, around his collar. He continued walking until he was in front of us. He stopped and smiled.

Maka and I couldn't hold back our tears of joy, so, we cried and hugged our friend. He was ok. Soul and Blackstar soon join the hug, grinning and smiling. Kid was ok, he was ok, Kid is ok. It feels like a life time since I saw Kid well and happy. The tears rolled my face as we all laughed together.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I let every tear I had roll down my cheek, I didn't care if Soul saw me cry. I was happy again, Kid was finally happy again. I turned to thank Shinigami-sama for getting Kid through this when I saw his face when from a smile to sad. I looked at him, wondering what he thought about that was so sad when it hit me.

Kid was happy, but wasn't going to stay that way. He still had to lose his future and weapons. I didn't get it, Kid was walking again, how is he not better? How come he can't be the next Shinigami-sama? How is still weak enough that he can't keep Liz and Patty? I look at Kid again, he still didn't know. Not yet.

"Kid tomorrow you will go back to the academy, but tonight you will spend with me, ok?" Shinigami-sama said, having a fake smile across his face.

"Father, what about Liz and Patty?"

"I told them I wanted to spend some time with you before they do, with you being better and all, we could go out for ice-cream" Lies, he didn't talk to them.

"Ok, that would be splendid!" Kid said, his smile growing. I wanted to cry.

"Well then come on Kiddo!" He said as he walked out with Kid. How could he lie to him? Kid was his son and he just lied to him. I mean his acting as if he isn't going to strip Kid from his title! Oh, I understand. He wants some final moments with Kid before he tells him the horrible news, he wants to feel like a good father, before his son feels his living in a world which hates him for being alive. But still, he should tell him sooner rather than later.

I sighed as a few tears ran down my cheek. I bit my lip as I started sobbing, Soul pulled me in for a hug. Blackstar did the same with Tsubaki. I couldn't but feel this was my fault, if I didn't get too close to it or if I just died, then Kid wouldn't be this depressed.

"It's my fault" I whispered out, I said it little too loud, cause I saw Soul got on his knees and looked up at me. "What do you mean it's your fault?" Soul asked in a concerned voice.

"IF I JUST DIED EVERYTHING WOULD HAVE BEEN OK BUT IT ISN'T! IT'S MY FAULT!" I screamed at him, he didn't deserved to be scream at, but I didn't have the strength to apologize. I just cried in my hands, continuing my speech of me dying until Soul got up on his feet and slapped me. He slapped me? I stood in shock as I heard Tsubaki gasp and saw Blackstar open his mouth to yell at Soul. But before he could Soul hugged me, staring at the ground.

"Don't ever say that again, I don't know why you would ever think that but it isn't true." Soul choked out, was he crying?

"Maka, I love you more than you'll ever know. And it pains me to see you cry or even upset. Do you have any idea how I felt when you in that monster's mouth? I thought you were gone, for good. But when Kid saved you, I felt like I failed my mission as a weapon to protect you. A weapon is always ready to die for their meister, not letting their friends save them. If you died, I would be lost. If you died, I would have to find another reason to live on. Please, never say that again, cause things would be just as bad if you left." He finished.

I felt the tears not only roll down my cheek, but at the back of my shirt. Soul was crying, I made him-. No Maka, stop blaming yourself, Soul hates that and it's also the reason why his crying. I nodded and told Soul, "Ok, I won't do it again, I promise."

"G-good" Now it was his turn to cry on my shoulder. I heard his sobs, his chokes once and a while. Blackstar and Tsubaki left us alone. I was left with Soul, who in fact never cried until now. I closed my eyes, wishing Soul would be ok, and wishing that Kid would be ok.

**AN: Holy crap this is my longest chapter thus far! But hey, SOMA! Not so much TsuStar but hey, what can you do? Anyway the reason I have the (1) there is because you might of gotten confused about what they were about so I added this and yeah. I will explain**

**(1) Since grim reapers (or Shinigami) are demon-like, with a certain amount given, I believe they could die, immortal or not. Just a theory of my but I felt like using it~! I know what you're thinking 'but what about humans, weapons and death scythes?' I think it has no effect on humans (unless cursed), some effect on weapon (something like the plague or some shit like that) and death scythes like the grim reapers, only less of a possibility (like with A LOT of Holy Water could kill them, nearly kill them or have near death experience, you know~?). So yeah, this is what happens when Aya-chan gets ideas, K~? **


	8. Something worng?

**AN: Hey~! Long-time no update, I would say 'no see' but I can't see you so- I should shut up now. Ok, hmmm, what can I say today? Oh, this is the eighth chapter, Kiddo-kun will be proud of me. Also, thanks for all of the support throughout the story, if this wasn't that good, I wouldn't continue. Anyway, if you couldn't tell, I'm past half way of the story. It's going to end soon but depending on the ending, I might make another one, so yeah. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

_**I do not own anything or anyone besides the story, K~?**_

_A sound soul _

_Dwells within a sound mind_

_And a sound body_

**Patty's P.O.V.**

It's been so long since I saw Kiddo-kun. Big sis been locked in her room, well, our room we been sharing a small room since we left home. I have been thinking about going back home, but sis says if we do, Kiddo-kun will be upset. I miss Kiddo-kun, I want to see him. Maka, Soul, Blackstar and Tsubaki are going to see Kiddo, why can't me and sis go as well? That's right, sis says we shouldn't.

I sighed, I miss Kiddo-kun so much. After I sighed, the door opened, Maka and Soul are home!

"Hi Maka! Hi Soul! How's Kiddo-kun doing!?" I squealed at them. "I want to hear everything!"

"If you want to know then sure, I'll tell you" Maka said, smiling. I nodded twice, making a 'ah uh, ah uh' noise while I'm at it. Maka told me how she didn't see Kiddo in bed, but walking like he used to, in his black and white suit. And how they all were happy, hugging and laughing like before. I smiled, I mean I wish I was there, but at least Kiddo-kun is happy. I nodded and smile, until she told me something else. She told me about how Kiddo didn't know yet and how Lord Death told Kiddo a lie about us, he still didn't have an idea. I wanted to run out the door and tell him everything, hug him and tell him how much I love him, but I also want him to be happy. Even if his happiness will only last tonight.

I hung my head low and teared up a bit, why is this happening to Kiddo-kun? What did he do that deserved this? I knew my questions will never be answer which made me cry more, Maka hugged me and told me everything will get better.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I can't believe this, at first I never seen Patty cry, I never knew if she could. But now, sadness and worry was almost her only emotions. I felt like she was in the middle, I mean, she wanted to see Kid but Liz says it's for the best if they don't, but Liz knows Kid going to need them more than ever. At the same time, I could understand why Liz couldn't see Kid, they were his weapons and them telling Kid they need a new meister will crush Kid's perfect world.

I looked over at Soul, who was behind me, watching Patty fall into a depressing mess bit by bit. I nodded him to go see Liz to tell her, even though she wants to be alone. It might help her more if she knows what's going on in Kid's life.

**Soul's P.O.V.**

Maka pointed her head in the direction where Liz was, obviously telling me to go see her. I walked towards the guest room and knocked.

"Go away Maka" She said without opening the door. I sighed and said, "It's me, Soul."

"Go away Soul" She replied. I was going to go nowhere if I continue this, so I opened the door. Holy crap was the room dark. I was only just see Liz, who sat on the floor. Her face was turned to me, her deep blue eyes were bloodshot and watery. Her hair was dead straight still but looked unhealthy. She was in her black nightgown, although it looked more of a funeral dress. Her face was covered in sticky tears. Her expression was shocked and sadness with a bit of anger.

"I said go away" She hissed at me. I walked over to her and kneed down to where she was. I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked confused but still pissed.

"Kid can walk now, but he still doesn't know about you two. In fact, Lord Death told him you two haven't seen him just so he and Kid can spend time with each other before Kid returns to you guys." I said, looking down on the floor. Damn, Kid still had no idea, but tomorrow is going to be hell for him.

"We don't have to tell him, do we?" Liz asked quietly.

"I don't think so, but his going to need you two." I started, but Liz looked away.

"Look, you can't stay away from him forever. One way or another he needs you and Patty and you both need him. Patty is in tears outside because she misses him to death. I know and understand the last thing you want is to see Kid in tears, but that doesn't mean you can run away from it. In fact, you and Patty will be part of the reason why Kid in tears, he will miss you until the end time itself. You may stop that, just please be with him." I finished my speech and was looking for breath. I looked up at Liz, she was crying but silently.

I hugged, in a cool friendly way. Liz cried on my shoulder. I sat there, comforting her, while wondering Kid was doing.

**Kid's P.O.V.**

My hell was over, tomorrow I was going back to normal day at the academy, and I was going to see Liz and Patty again. We would have to get back to soul collecting, after all, the best of Grim Reapers need a symmetrical Death Scythes like Liz and Patty. I bet they're overjoyed about me returning to them tomorrow. I smiled in wonder of what my weapon partners are doing, maybe with the other girls shopping or painting their nails. I was finally home with father. Since I was well now, he told me we were going out and do father-son activities together like the old days. I miss those days.

I walked around my perfect home to find a picture that was tilting a little too much on the right. I quickly grabbed the tape measure and fixed it up. Father saw what I was up to and laughed in his normal human-like voice and said, "I see someone is back to their old self again."

"Father, the symmetry was off, I needed to fix it up or the whole house would be out of balance." I told father, who smile turned into a frown as he stared into the ground.

"Is there a problem, father?" I questioned.

"Oh, none… Hey! How about you get change into something comfortable then we will go, ok?!" He said, his hand soon making a peace sign. I rose an eyebrow at him. His getting suspicious, he knows I'm perfectly comfortable in my formal suit. However, I did as told and walked upstairs.

**Shinigami's P.O.V.**

When Kid was upstairs, I sighed. I felt guilty, Kid still had no idea about tomorrow, not yet. But at the same time, I want his happiness to last as long as possible, even if I have to give him white lies tonight. I soon walked upstairs to my room when I walked past an empty room. It was Liz's and Patty's room. The room had nothing in it but empty bed without any sheets. I hope Kiddo didn't see their room. I shut the door and walked off, wishing that my son's weapons were back and how this was nothing more than a twisted dream. But it wasn't, and everyone including myself knew it.

I walked into my room and started to get undress out of the usually and into a black shirt and some jeans, like what I used to wear when Kiddo was younger. I sat on my bed and looked at a picture fame on my night stand. It was one of Kid on his eighth birthday, opening the present from me, a black plush with button yellow eyes. It was symmetrical, that's why I bought for him in the first place. In the picture he was hugging me, smiling and laughing like every little boy. I smiled, wishing for my son to smile as big like he was younger.

"Ready to go father?" Kid asked, making me jump. How long was he there? I nodded and place the picture on the bed and walked off with Kiddo.

_~HOURS LATER~_

Kiddo and I were walking home, eating ice-cream. We only got out the movies about five minutes ago and we just got ice-cream. In case you're going to ask, I got chocolate and Kiddo got mint chocolate. Kiddo and I were talking about a whole bunch of things, nothing important or interesting.

We finally arrived home and I collapsed on the couch, damn, who knew walking was such a pain? Kid saw me and chuckled.

"I see someone is tired."

"I forgot that the mansion was so far from the academy!"

"Maybe you should come home more often then, it would be nice to have you and the girls trying to keep the house clean for once." Kid said, trying to laugh at his comment. Although it was true, even as a child, when I mess the house -for god knows what reason- then Kiddo would clean up after me. He always like that.

I smirked and got up. I looked at the time to see it was half past ten.

"Kiddo, time for bed." I told him, he nodded and started walking upstairs. I followed until Kid stopped in the middle of the stair case. "Kiddo?" I asked. Kid turned to me.

"Father, may I please cuddle with you tonight?" He asked. My face lit up, I hugged Kiddo in an instant and squealed like fan-girls.

"YES KIDDO~! YOU CAN SLEEP WITH FATHER WHENEVER YOU WANNA~!" I squealed at him.

"Father, please don't act like Spirit. It's really strange and disgusting." Kiddo asked in a calm like manner. I let go of my son and apologised to him. Although I couldn't help it, he would always cuddle me when he had nightmares and I kinda missed my son needing me or even just hugging him in fact.

Kiddo sighed and ran upstairs to get changed and get ready for bed. I waited in my room for him. When Kiddo finally came, he crawled in my bed and I did as well on the other side. Once we finally settled, I looked at Kid. He was on his side, almost hugging the pillow. I started to let out a very girly squeal, he was so cute. Kid heard me and looked in my direction with a very unamused look.

"If you're going to keep this up, I will be moving quarters" He said.

"Sorry but you look so cute! And it's been too long since you actually wanted to sleep with me."

"Well you're almost never home so that's mainly why, also the fact that I'm not a child."

"Maybe not, but you're my child" I chucked, hugging my son. He gave me another look, obviously telling me 'I mean it, I will move!' So I stopped and let go of him. "Kiddo, tomorrow will you come early with me to the academy? There's something important you need to know" I said, in a serious tone.

"Uhh, of course father." Kid said, a bit surprized. I saw him yawn after that sentence, telling me he was tired. I hugged him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Night Kiddo, sweet dreams."

"Night father, may your dreams be pleasant." He replied to me. I rolled over my other side. He had no idea about tomorrow, not yet. How can I tell my son about the fact he will never be a Reaper anymore and how his weapons aren't his as well? Tears burned my eyes, but I held the sobs in. I can't let Kiddo hear me cry, I'm his father after all. Every father needs to look after their child, never the other way around.

**AN: I just finish reading my other chapter of this, I have so many spelling mistakes! Need to work on that. Next chapter I promise will explain hopefully most of your questions~! LORD DEATH (or Shinigami-sama) WILL TELL KIDDO, DON'T WORRY! Also, next chapter will come out soon as possible but I want to also do my other on I'm working on, K~?**


	9. That can happen, right?

**AN: OMG~! Chapter nine is here! I never thought THIS story was THIS good. But hey, I guess I'm not the only one who thinks about this stuff. I love you Kiddo but fans love this story so I'm continue, K? Anyway, thanks for all support throughout this story~! Oh by the way, happy (late) Halloween~! It's my favourite time of year, just wanting to put that out there, it's fun scaring kids.**

_**I do not own anything or anyone besides the story, K~?**_

_A sound soul_

_Dwells within a sound mind_

_And a soul body_

**Kid's P.O.V.**

Father hasn't spoken a word to me since last night. Even though father had his mask on, I saw depression written across his usual cheery face. How did he get like this? Is about what his going to disgust with me? I honestly had no clue, but this is my only guess. In nothing but dead silence, we walked towards the academy. During the walk, I continued to look at father, it was unlike him to be this quiet and miserable. None the less, I made no attempts to lighten his mood.

After what felt like centuries, we arrived at the academy. It was early, about five in the morning to be correct. However, there was the usual students who always came early, but even then it was the eight or six of them. I continued to follow my father to the Death Room however, still wondering what awaits for me. All I know is it must be about my death, that is it.

**Shinigami-sama's P.O.V.**

He still doesn't know, not yet. But now he will… and I will be the blame. When we walked in, Kid grabbed one of the chairs and sat down while I stood in silence, trying to think how to start the conversation of 'you will never be Shinigami' topic. I still haven't thought about it all that well, all I could think about was the many ways Kiddo will react.

"Father, what is it that you wish of us to speak about? And why this early?" Kid asked, breaking my thoughts. I turned to my son, who quickly added, "And is you being upset about this?"

Damn, Kiddo worried about me. I sighed and looked at my son in the eye. "Kiddo, there's something important I need to tell you" I started out of course, that was my only opening I had for this anyway.

"Yes, what is it?" Kid asked.

"You-you can't-" I started out, I knew Kid could sense the fear and sorrow in my voice. I felt myself trembling, I needed to calm down. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and continue. "Death the kid, I'm sorry but you will never be the next Shinigami." I opened my eyes to look at Kid. He stared at me wide eyed in shock, he was almost off his chair.

"W-what? What do you mean? What sick joke is this father!?" Kid almost yelled at me.

"I wish it was a joke but it isn't, I'm sorry but since the day you died, I knew you couldn't become the next Shinigami." When I stopped my son shot out of his seat and looked up at me with confusion, shock, anger and a small bit of sadness inside his eyes.

"How can I not be the next Shinigami?! I'm fine now, I will be able to use Liz and Patty now!"

"That's another thing… Liz and Patty are no longer your weapons, Stein and I thought it will be best if you have no weapons now."

Kid looked more shock and anger, tears covered his beautiful eyes, but they wouldn't fall.

"S-stop this father! I am strong enough now! Hell, I'm stronger than before! Please, I beg of you, don't take them away from me!" Kid yelled, almost begging on his knees.

"I'm sorry Kid, but you must understand it's for the best…"

"How is taking my weapons and my future for the best!?" Kid almost screamed at me, tears flooding his golden eyes.

"Listen, you will never gain the strength you lost again. No matter how strong you are, you will never have the strength of a Shinigami. Please don't this harder than it has to be…"

"Harder than it has to be!? Do you have any idea what's coming out of your mouth father!?" I turned my head in the opposite direction after that comment. I couldn't bare the rage and sorrow in my son's bright eyes. I stood quietly, knowing he will continue his questions soon enough. I had to end it here, if I stayed like this I will never get the guts to do this. "Father answer me!" Kid yelled at me, tears still clouded his eyes but refusing to run down his cheek. I whisper, "I'm so sorry Kiddo" and turned to see my son's gaze.

With a raze of my hand, Kid looked confused, mad but mainly confused.

"Father what's-?" Kid stopped talking as his eyes started to glow blue and he slowly rising into the air. He looked as if he was getting taking over by a witch, even though I was the master-mind behind this. Air grew thin even though it was almost a hurricane in here. However, I continued my job of taking all powers Kid had in him. All but a small little bit, a little bit that would kill him if I were to take it from my son. Blue strips of his beautiful soul came from his mouth and eyes, escaping his flying figure. Tears stung my eyes, everything that made Kid who he was, every little bit of it was getting taking away from him by me. It was my fault.

I soon saw a small little tear roll down my son's cheek, I couldn't look no more. I shut my eyes, wishing this nightmare was nothing more than a mere nightmare itself. However, my wish never came true.

Soon I had every part of Kid that made him a Shinigami. I absorbed it and looked at Kid, who still floated in mid-air with glowing blue eyes. I slowly razed my hand down, which made Kid come down slowly. Soon he was on the ground, on his knees, coughing. I used my Soul Perception to look at Kid's soul. God, it was tiny, his soul is about the size of a new born child's soul.

I saw Kid slowly fall to the side, my father instinct kicked in and I ran to Kid's side. But the time I grabbed him, he quickly sat up again, hitting my hand away and running off. He… hates me. My son hated me now, God Kid, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry…

**Kid's P.O.V.**

I felt so weak, so useless, so worthless. The whole reason of my existence was so I could be a Shinigami, now I lost not only that but my weapons I love, Liz and Patty. Tears stung my eyes, remember when I first saw them, how they were so perfect and beautiful weapons. Whoever, taking care of them now better give them a house worth living in, they at least deserved the best home.

I continued running, I don't know where but far enough from anyone. I ran up the stairs until I got to the attic. No one was here, good. I crawled to a small spot in the room, hugged my legs and began to cry. So much for 'getting strong' again. I'm now nothing more than a crying coward, with a life without meaning. I wanted to stay here forever, not wanting reality to touch me. However, I knew I needed to come out at one point. But not now, I don't wish to.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I walked towards the academy with Soul, Liz and Patty. We ran up when we saw Tsubaki and Blackstar, we all said 'hello' to one another. I quickly looked around for Kid, he wasn't here? Maybe his coming later, like how on his first day he was three hours late, it could be something like that again. Right?

_~Time Skip~_

Class was almost over, I'm glad. We're having a dissecting session with Dr Stein… again. I wish I was somewhere other than here. Speaking about not being here, where's Kid? It's been almost two hours and he still hasn't soon up. Has Shinigami-sama told him yet?

"Yo, Maka?" I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and whipped my head around to see Soul. "Yeah Soul, what is it?"

"You ok? You've been zoning out. I waved my hand in front of your face and you didn't snap out of it" Soul said.

"I'm fine Soul. Don't worry."

"Ok then, since you're ok, did you notice the moustache I drew on you?" I opened my eyes wider and quickly grabbed my emergency mirror, nothing. I looked confused until my partner said, "Make you look."

That made me Maka-chopped him, hoping he would shut up now. The bell for class finally when and I walked towards the exit of the class. Soul and Blackstar ran towards the lunch table, as always. Liz and Patty walked behind Tsubaki and I. Upset since they haven't seen Kid all day, but also relieved, they had no idea how they could handle Kid when - or if - he found out about them not being his weapons no more. I sighed, I haven't seen him all day yet. I wonder if he found out yet. I know, I'll use my Soul Perception to try locating his soul.

"You go on ahead Tsubaki, I need to go to the bathroom" I said before running off. I bolted pass everyone, I needed to do this quick before the others get spurious.

I shut the door behind me, ran to one of the stalls and locked it. I closed my eyes in hopes to find our missing friend. Using Soul Perception, I looked around the school. I couldn't find him but one soul caught my eye. The soul was small, much like a child, and terribly miserable. But what was different from this one was I felt like I knew the soul from somewhere, it was filmier. Too filmier, no wait. Is it… Kid's soul? Yes, it is!

I opened my eyes, I can't believe what I just saw. Kid's soul is so small, and it feels so different but so much similar at the same time. I have to go see if Kid's alright…. Wait, should I? He might just need to be alone right now, although at the same time, he might need a friend. I should at least tell someone, maybe Tsubaki? Yeah her, not Liz and Patty, I have no idea how they would take the news. I mean, I know they are, well were his partners, but how they would react to the news is unthinkable. It's best if I just tell Tsubaki for now.

I fast-walked out the restroom and into the cafeteria. I stood at the entertain until I saw Tsubaki wave at me, I ran quickly towards the table. At the table was Patty, Liz and Crona on one side. Then the other was Tsubaki, Soul and Blackstar.

"Soul, could you move over?" I asked my lover, I mean, partner.

"Yeah I COULD move over." Soul said, acting like a smartass. I didn't have time for this, so I pushed him a bit and sat next to Tsubaki. "There's something I need to tell you, it's about why Kid wasn't in class today." I started to whisper to Tsubaki, who quickly turned to me and looked confused. But one thing caught my eye, how Liz was staring at me.

**Liz's P.O.V.**

I know she's whispering about Kid, if it had nothing to do with Kid then she would have said it out loud to the group. I am death staring at her, knowing she knew. How dare she tell Tsubaki and not us something about our meister. I need to find out what it is though. Is Kid at school or something? Yeah that must be it. How would I know this? Well, what else would Maka have to whisper about to Tsubaki?! But either way, I have to find a way to get to Kid before they do.

**Tsubaki's P.O.V.**

Kid's at school? That's… I don't know. If his at school, why did Stein thought he was away? Couldn't he sense his soul wavelength? Wait a minute, Maka said his soul was different, maybe Lord Death told him and his all depressed about it causing his wavelength to change. That can happen, right? I have no idea. I nodded to Maka, got up and said, "Maka and I are going to prepare for next class, see you all later in class, ok?" Both Maka and I knew however, that we lied. I hope the others can one day forgive us for this.

We walked to the highest point of the Shibusen, the attic. Who knew that the Shibusen, the school that likes hiding MANY secrets, never used the attic once? It was dark in here, but I could make out a crying figure in the far corner of the room, it was Kid. It's very hard to believe Kid, one the strongest students in the school AND heir to the Shinigami throne, was crying in the far corner of an attic. This is nothing like the Kid I once knew.

Maka and I walked towards our teary friend, who soon knew that he wasn't alone no more. He looked to see us in front of him, he quickly wiped away his tears. "What are you doing here?" He hissed at us. I kneed down to his size and hugged my miserable friend, who cried into my shoulder. Now I understand why Maka told me and not Liz and Patty.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

The reason why I told Tsubaki about Kid and not Liz and Patty is… well, Tsubaki had a calming soul, like Marie-sensei. Besides, Liz and Patty seen Kid cry too much. I want them to see Kid when his fine and better, not in tears about everything that happened. Also, Kid wouldn't them to see him cry.

I walked over to Tsubaki and Kid. I kneed down and put my hand on Kid's shoulder.

"I don't expect you to tell me what happen, although if you need anything at all, just tell us." I told my friend. Kid looked up and me and sniffed, "I want my life back, I want Liz and Patty back." He chocked out. I sighed and hugged him as he cried more. This was going to be rough time for everyone.

**AN: I made a sucky chapter! Crap! So sorry about this but I had a mind blank of what to do here! Please forgive Aya-chan~! Look on the bright side though, this chapter is also very long. There's a plus… I think. Anyway, I am going to post chapter 3 of **_**It's All Fun and Games Till Foxy Walks In **_**soon, sorry about slow updates by the way~! But School holidays is coming (Yay~!) soon along with Christmas (Double YAY~!). Speaking of that, I will be doing an SE Christmas thing WHEN IT'S DECEMBER! NOT BEFORE! (I don't like it when something Christmassy happens before then, it's called Christmas for a reason people!) Anyway, hope you enjoyed my (crapy-ish) chapter. See ya around, K~?!**


End file.
